


Office Time

by aimarooney



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Suggestive Themes, Throuple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: You and Scotty have some alone time in Leonard's office
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Office Time

“Leonard is with a patient right now,” Christine inform you and Scotty when you came by Medbay, 

“You think it’s fine if we wait in his office?” You asked, “If you don’t think he’ll be too long,” 

“That should be fine.” She nodded, “I’ll let him know you’re in there if I get the chance.”

“Thank you Chris,” Scotty smiled before the two of you heading into his office. 

“Feels weird being in here without him.” You commented. You made your way to his desk, plopping down right in his chair. 

“Feels a little empty without him,” Scotty commented. You two tried to entertain yourselves while you waiting for him but he was taking much longer then you thought he would. 

“You know, you should try out his chair, it’s quite comfortable,” You said with a devious look. You were bored and you had an fun idea with how to pass the time. 

“Oh is it really that comfortable?” Scotty asked you, walking over towards you and the desk. You got up from the chair, making a show of pushing it out and turning it for Scotty to sit down in.

He made a show of getting comfortable, wiggling around in the chair a little until he settled down, “I think I know what would make it even better,”

“And what would that be?” You asked him with a smirk. Scotty patted his lap, inviting you to get onto his lap. 

“You, on my lap.” You happily took the invitation to straddle him. You took your time slowly putting your knees on either side of his thighs, your hands resting on his shoulders as you settle down onto him. 

Scotty’s hands automatically wrap around you holding you into place. “Much better,” He smiled up at you. You leaned down, kissing him passionately as your hips roll down into his lap causing him to moan. 

You both missed the sound of the office door opening as Leonard entered. However you didn’t miss him clearing his throat, which startled you both enough to pull apart. 

You blushed as you turned to look at an annoying looking Leonard. “What is this?” He asked with a scowl. 

“I can explain,” You rushed out. You didn’t want to upset Len, you had just gotten bored waiting for him. 

“Explain why you are making out with Scotty in my chair, while I am not even 30 feet away in another room?” Leonard huffed out. 

“We were going to wait for you to join us, but you were taking too long,” Scotty chimed in. 

“Well I think I am going to have to teach you both a bit of patience.” Leonard said, his own devious smirk crossing his face. You got a shiver just thinking about what he had planned for you and Scotty.


End file.
